Shock
by FireWeaponsMistress
Summary: Is a story about 6 kunoichi that heard some poeple saying they are weak they plan to leave for some years and train to become stronger but there is something in the middel of this problem involving the Akatsuki and kids? Parings:NxT,SxS,KxI,SxT,NxH and GxM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Declaimed : I don't own Naruto

* * *

Ten Ten P.O.V

'They think they are so good for them self right that bad ass of Neji-kun he think is all good for nothing, only because he a prodigy doesn't mean he the strongest of all Naruto isn't a prodigy but he strong' I thought

**'Tenten your an idiot right? Naruto contains the kyuubi'** My Inner said

'your telling yourself an idiot but remember Naruto was strong he didn't even knew about the kyuubi' I thought

**'Yeah yeah whatever now are you gonna tell Neji-kun about it ?' **Inner said

'Now that you mention it , no sense the girls are in the same mess like me I will talk to them and then think about what to do '

**'yeah sure whatever you say now I will go and mess with Sakura Inner about that Sasuke look so much like Sai and making her think she is kissing Sai not Sasuke'** My Inner grin

' You sure are evil Inner ' I pat my Inner head ,then she went off.

I end my conversation with Inner me when I look where I was, I notice that I was just in front The Hokage Mansion where Sakura , Ino and Hinata were exiting the Mansion but I notice they weren't the same I ran to them and say:

"Hey guys what happend ? why the long faces ?" They look at me.

"Tenten tonight at my House we are leaving midnight, like Temari and Matsuri"Sakura said I shock.

"Did you told Tsunade-sama about this ?" I said.

"No but we will tell her by midnight we all be here " Ino said.

"But there a little problem, what will happend to Matsuri,remember Gaara?"Hinata said.

"I think they got a plan" I shrugged at Sakura saying.

"Yeah I think they got one, so why don't we go pack I don't got training to do"I said.

"Okay well see ya later guys " Hinata said as she went of her way to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Need to go pack a lot of stuff, BYE ! Forehead-girl ,Panda-Chan"Ino said to us running to her house as we both glare at her.

"Well TenTen-chan see ya at midnight" Sakura said as she went her way. I sigh and went my way to my House to pack my stuff.

NO P.O.V / Midnight

At midnight four girls stood at The Hokage Mansion entrance, they wait for two more girls to companion them. 5 minutes later, the two came; The one with sandy blond grin at the four as the one with brown short hair only smile and wave her hand as both land beside the four.

"You sure are almost late " Sakura said.

"Yeah almost I got problems at the gates" Temari said.

"Girls let's go to Tsunade-sama"Hinata said.

"Yeah before they discover we dissapear of our houses."Tenten said.

"But Tenten how did you got out of your house really Shikamaru will sense your gone as your mom and dad"Ino said.

"Dad was out when I pack all my stuff I say to Shika and mom that I got a mission that I will be with Neji and she let me go so I have been with Hinata-chan sense then, Right Hinata-chan?" Tenten said as Hinata nodded.

"Well let get inside before before someone discober us " Hinata said.

The other five girls nodded as they got inside the mansion and got at front of the Hokage door; they knock the door of her office they heard a "Come in" they enter Tsunade greet them as they did the same the she say:

"So girls why are you here?"Tsunade said.

They push Sakura up front to talk first "Tsunade-sama we want to request a mission to leave the village for 6 years to train and become stronger as kunoichi,but we came here to your permission and to not become missing ninjas"

Tsunade sigh she look at them then say: " Girls you have my permission but what about you two?" she point at Temari and Matsuri.

"Well Tsunade-sama we ask the Kazekage permission for a mission here at the village and as you will be the one commanding the mission for us just tell him we are leaving for the 6 years " Matsuri said as Temari nodded.

"Okay-sigh-you got permission but girls be careful okay " Tsunade said with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you girls all of you " Tsunade said.

"Us too Tsunade-sama" they said waving as they got out, Tenten stop and turn to the Hokage.

"Tsunade -sama don't let the boys look for us tell the Gaara too"She said as Tsunade nodded and she went to catch the others out side.

"I which them to be careful and luck -sigh- SHIZUNE! BRING ME SOME SAKE!" you could here a sigh from outside the closed door.

Next day...Team 7 Training ground

Team 7,Team 8 and Team 10 where at Team 7 training ground except the female kunoichi on the groups.

"Who are we waiting for Ino ,Hinata and Sakura most have gone to the hospital today" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru we are waiting for Guy's team" Asuma answer his question, Shikamaru shock

"But I thought they were on a mission sense last night?" Shikamaru said.

"Well Guy challenge me again this morning he couldn't be on a mission " kakashi told him.

The boys were on there thought even Naruto and Kiba but they were all interrupted by The 2 Konoha green beast:

"Hi My Youthful friend have you seen our beautiful flower of our team?" Lee and Guy Said.

Neji came behind them with a annoy look on his face_.'_

_Damn it I knew it was weird Tenten laughing like that ' Shikamaru_ thought.

"Okay guys we are all going to Tsunade-sama she request us there" Kurenai said as all nodded and went to the direction The Hokage.

When they got there Naruto barged through the door screaming:

" TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" to only be send and crash to the wall by none other that Tsunade who says:

"You brat will you shut up , that will be one good reason for the girls to leav-" Tsunade when she notice her saying.

All the boys were shock but the most were Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Oops?"Was the only thing Tsunade said.

Sasuke came out of the shock first and say"What do you mean about the girls left ?"They all nodded.

"Well you heard what I said Uchiha they got my permission to leave as same did Temari and Matsuri if you don't find them- sigh- Oh and Naruto you can't look for them all of you can't if any more question your dismiss"she said.

Shoving them all out of the room finally slamming the door shut.

Girls / Sakura P.O.V./11 months

We girls ran out of the Village 11 months ago we ran all the way to The Land of Birds as Tenten told us is really rare that the Village send people here because is really far away from others except Suna but they don't do a lot from here,this is a very poor village compare to The Leaf. Right now I'm on direction to our medium but comfortable two floors house.

I open the door step in and close it behind, in a mini living room where two sofas, there were the two most lazy womens I have seen in life, sleeping as there kids were on there bellies. I pick the 3 babies went upstairs put them in there crib knowing mines were beside like the others. I then went down went to the long blond hair girl and scream at her ear:

"INO-PIG !"She only swang her arm at me.

I got mad I start to shake her really hard, she woke up saying:

"eh what Sora is she okay?"She said.

I sweat drop and move to the other girl and say:

"Panda-Chan wake up " I said with a smirked.

The girl raise up open her eyes with fire on them and scream:

" What did you call me BILLBOARD-BROAD?" she scream.

I inhale and say" I Said: PANDA-CHAN WAKE UP" I said.

She glare as Hinata and Matsuri came groaning with sleepy eyes Matsuri say:

" Guys can you shut up we are trying to sleep here" she said.

Hinata nodded then door open to show Temari grinning, she look at us and frown at our faces.

"What happend?Are the kids okay ?"she said.

I answer" Yeah Mari-Chan they are okay sleep on there cribs" She and I Smile.

"Okay then I will start cooking dinner " Hinata said and went to the kitchen.

" Woohoo Hinat-"Tenten was cut by a explosion out side.

Hinata came back running"What happening outside?"Hinata asked.

"I don't know Sakura do you got a plan?"Ino said looking at me.

"Hinata Matsuri Ino go up to the children me Tenten and Temari see what out side if we need you know the signal be on your guard"I said.

They all nodded as Me,Tenten and Temari went out we got out side we saw a HUGE smock clouds in the little village side. I heard Temari gasp making me and Tenten look were she was looking, making us both look in shock.

**What was the thing that suprise the 3? What will happend too the girls next ? Is all in next chapter...**

**REVIEW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Later/ Sasuke P.O.V.

Today Tsunade-sama call Me, Hyuuga, Nara And The 2 Idiots Dog-boy and The dobe to her office. We got there we saw Shizune waiting when she saw us she greet us with a smile and she open the door pushing us inside, Tsunade look at us serious.

"You guys got a mission to transfer The Kazekage with his brother here now be on your guard dismiss"She said.

She trow the scroll to me we nodded as we got out side running then to the gates as we all were some miles away from Suna we could hear someone say:

"Girls we should stay here we till we can move !" or scream.

The guys look at me I only respond" They should be nothing or some Chuunin on a mission "I said.

They nodded and keep moving to Suna, when we got there we pass security at the entrance to The Kazakage Mansion.

Gaara The 5th Kazekage was waiting with his older brother. The dobe been a dobe ran there with a idiotic grin on his face to greet Gaara.

"GAAAAARAAA!"He scream.

Gaara only sigh as his sand stop Naruto from crushing him.

"Naruto I'm not in the mood let go now " He said with his usual tone.

We all nodded and went to the gates as we went out of the desert entering the forest we could see weapons flying and smoke we could even here screams I look at Hyuuga he already had his byakugan on he say:

"Our east there is a fight we should be on our watch they posses a very strong chakra, but there is one same as Uchiha"He said.

I grown knowing who was the person.

"Itachi" I muttered but Shikamaru heard.

"The Akatsuki how troublesome" He said sighing.

Naruto and Kiba grin and ran to the direction where the Akatsuki are right now.

"Those morons" Kankuro said.

He took one of his puppet out as we all ran to the direction of the dobe and dog boy.

Hinata P.O.V./ The battle field

"Girls we should stay here we till we can move !"Ino said very loud.

"Shh shut it pig they can hear us " Sakura said, beside her was a little boy.

He has pale skin, jade eyes and onyx jet hair his name is Hinoshi Haruno.

"Okay okay Forehead" Ino said.

I only sigh and use my byakugan for any danger.

"Girls there is no one around we can go "I said.

I look at my kids Haruto he has Blond hair pale skin and the Hyuuga eyes beside him was his twin sister Hina she has Indigo short hair in a mini pony tail ,pale skin and the hyuuga were both playing with Akio and Sora.

Akio is Matsuri child he has cream skin,golden eyes and brown messy with some red tips at the end of the hair and Sora is Ino child she has cream skin , sky blue eyes and her long brown hair in 2 low pig tails.

I look at Tenten she sitting polishing her kunai like always with her 2 child name Kenji and Hitomi.

Kenji has medium length brown hair,in a mini ponytail and the Hyuuga eyes, his sister Hitomi has cream skin, long brown hair in a have pony tail and hyuuga eyes, she was mocking Akiko.

Akiko Temari child she has cream skin, Jade eyes and her brown hair in a side have pony tail.

"We should get going come Akio" Matsuri said.

Her son nodded and jump at her back with her help I nodded getting Haruto on my back and Hina on my hand she took a hold of my neck the others did the same it will be more faster to us get to the Village.

"Let go" Temari said.

We nodded and and start running fast ahead Tenten and Sakura at the lead, Matsuri and Ino at the middle with me and Temari at the back.

"Where do you think your going ,Hmn?" A voice said.

We all stop and look up to see a big bird made of clay.

"What do you want?" Ino said irritated.

"Oh you Know what we want all the time why don't you just give them to us right babe?" Hidan appear saying directly to Tenten.

She glared as Hitomi hold to her neck, Itachi appear in front of Sakura as did Sasori in front of Matsuri then Kakuzu in front of Temari and lastly Kisame at my front I heard:

'_Matsuri get the kids with you we get them just get us help okay , Guys let kick there Akatsuki asses'_ _Ino said in our minds._

We nodded as Matsuri in took the children holding each other hand in a 'poof' they dissapear.

"Okay Girls let kick some butt...Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari said, she took out her fan to Kakuzu direction.

"Sōshōryu no jutsu!" Tenten said, she open the scrolls bunch of weapons came to Hidan and Sasori direction.

"Shinrashin no jutsu" Ino said, Deidara start to trow mini clay to the direction of every one and a HUGE clay bomb to the direction of his teammates the girls and I start to run fast away from the bomb but on our way the bomb explode.

"BEND DOWN!" A voice said.

We did as we were told and cover but nothing happend we all open our eyes to see a sand shield above us.

"Ga-a-aara?"Temari said shock and a little frighten.

We look at the same direction and shock.

Tsunade P.O.V.

I sigh '_ to much paper work ... I miss the girls is not the same with out them even if they think I didn't knew about there child's even Temari and Matsuri it was noticeable for me -sigh- when are even coming back in 2 days it will be 6 years and I will have to-'_My thought were interrupt by a 'poof '.

The shadow behind the smock it show a tall women figure with 8 little ones I saw none other than Matsuri.

"Tsunade-sama it have been time sense we have seen"Matsuri said, Tsunade smile.

"Yes Matsuri it have been time, but where are the others ?"I said.

She shock remembering something"Oh yeah they need help the Akatsuki are fighting with them and we need help"She said panic I nodded.

"SHIZUNE "I scream, she came and saw Matsuri shock.

"Yyyess Tsunde-sama?"Shizune said strammering.

"Go look for Rock Lee, Chouji and Shino now" I said.

She nodded and went off I look at the kid.

'_they look so much to them ' _I thought, Lee, Chouji and Shino appear.

"You Knock before you enter "Matsuri said.

They look at her completely shock, I cough to get there attention.

"You 3 have a mission go and help the girl they are in danger involve the Akatsuki, she will show you the way I will take care of them" I said, they nodded. "Dismiss" I said.

The four went off then I look back at the children they look at me.

"So ahem I'm Tsunade as you see Im the Hokage of the leaf village well let say-sigh- let get to the point Introduce yourself please"I said awkwardly.

The girl with brown hair in low pig tails "I'm Sora Yamanaka do you know Oka-san?"she said I nodded.

"Yes I do so who is next ?"I said...

Kiba P.O.V.

Me and Naruto were stop and look at the scene before the brown hair girl dissapear with the start to get more closer to see who they were or if they nbeed help but we stop by the five girls running our way.

Naruto notice something and scream "BEND DOWN!"He screamed.

They did as he told, then we saw sand passing trow us covering those guys came to our side when the explosion stop there was still smoke around when it start took clear I saw one beautiful women long blond hair in a pony tail with bangs aside the sun make her blue eye sparkle.

'_She look so much like Ino the hair her eyes sparkling by the sun ray -sigh- Oh WAIT... INO? THAT HER! SHE IS BACK AND WITH A KID ! wait ... why am I so exited about the kid ...SHE GOT A KID_ !'I thought shock looking at her.

She was wearing her old clothes only she took off the net of her shin and arm now wearing glove like Sakura used to wear when she was 16.

I look at the guys, Neji byakugan was gone by the shock, but we all were shock except for Sasuke he has his sharingan on glaring up behind the girls...

**Sorry that is really short. How will the girls explaine there disappearing ?And why the Akatsuki following them?**

**R**

**E**

**V **

**I **

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru P.O.V.

I was shock looking at the sandy-blond-hair-girl front of us obvious I notice is Temari, she wear the same as the last time I saw her only shorter and her hair in a pony tail not in the 4 pigs tails as use before she look so different but so alike them self. I look to the direction where I notice obviously a women with brown hair in 2 mess buns and her front bangs, looking at us shock with her big brown eyes that I recognize , It was Tenten she was wearing the same clothing only that her long sleeve where cut 3/4 inches like normally she has the huge scroll on her back but now she has a katana.

"G-g-g-girls?"Naruto streamed.

"Now look who stammering" Hinata said snickering at him.

We shock at her is not natural of a shy,timid,stramering Hyuuga girl to say that.

"Hinata-sama?" I heard Neji from my back,

"Yes is her name will you people st-"Sakura was stop by a kunai passing beside her face.

She look shock at Tenten when she did thatand then say

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT?" or yell at her she only sigh and say:

"Well if you let your guard down that will happen again if they send another kunai " she said as-a-matter-a-fact.

Sakura sigh knowing she was right then, Ino took out her needles and trow them to come clay bombs were coming our direction then out of nowhere came a huge ball of fire, we heard:

"Suiton: Hahonryū"Hinata said as a huge amount of water was sent to the fire-ball then Hidan came to attack Hinata by her back.

"Oh no you don't "Ino said adding"Raiton: Sparking Wall Jutsu"she said as I saw chakra channel to her hands making a protective wall of lightning behind Hinata, Hidan stop but out of nowhere Deidara came and kick Ino as Itachi got Sakura from her back throwing her to Tenten direction where she was fighting.

"TENTEN LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

She look at her back and saw Sakura on her way she shock we heard:

"YOSH ! I will save you my lovely cherry blossom and our flower of youth if not I'm going to do 500 laps around konoha" We all look at The Green beast of Konoha that in a flash came and took Sakura.

"Thank Lee" She said as he blush.

"troublesome" I said.

Naruto jump to help Hinata with Kisame that was going to hit her with his sword. "RASENGAN !" Naruto scream as it hit Kisame making him fly through a tree. Shino came and use his bug to surround the Akatsuki.

"Shikamaru we will get rid of them, take the girls to the Village and Sasuke" He said. We both look at Sasuke who was kick Itachi with bugs around him. "Naruto" I said, he look at me pointing at Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata he nodded,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He said as one of his clones took a furious Sakura, a really tiered Hinata and a frustrated Sasuke.

I took notice that Kiba was grinning carrying a really angry Ino and Matsuri only went beside Gaara and Kankuro with a greeting evil smile. Tenten inother words almost stab the Hyuuga in his forehead, while Hinata rarely congratulates her while been piggy back by an idiotic grinning Naruto, but then I notice I couldn't find Temari.

"Looking for someone lazy bone "I heard from my back, I turn to see Temari with her huge fan.

"You troublesome women" I said.

"Ha you can't force us, we where on are way there" She said as a smirked came from her lip.

"Now Tenten" She command as I felt my body get tighten I saw string surround my body.

"We will force you " Iheard Tenten said evilly.

"Is the same thing"I heard Neji said.

"No this is more fun " Ino came dragging Kiba by the back collar of his neck Akamaru following her.

"Ah!" I heard, turning to Neji he has been drag by the hair by none other than a grinning Tenten I felt Temari at my back.

"Let's go " Temari said. I lookt at Matsuri that did a hand symbols in a 'poof' we all disappear.

Naruto P.O.V.

We 'poof' in front of Tsunade at the Hokage mansion.

"I see you came back welcome girl and Kazekage" the girl nodded

"Where are the kid Tsunade-sama?"Ino asked.

"They are with your sensei "She answer.

I look at the girls they face palm "Have you seen Anko-sensei?"Tenten asked.

"No but she most be around the village eating dango-"She was interrupt by the door burst open.

Anko appear and throwing me a kunai that open my scar of the last time she did that. "WHAT WAS THAT TERRIFYING SNAKE WOMEN!" I shout at her she glare.

She was going to shout back but Hinata came with a sweet smile on her face.

"Anko-sensei do you know what are we here ? oh and have you seen Kakashi-sensei ?"Hinata said.

Counting me, much of us were shock seen how Hinata act.

"You little brat "Anko muttered as she push herself to the wall.

Tsunade cough as we look at her "I'm very happy to see you 6 again"Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura was going to thank her but was cut by Teme asking:

"Why was the Akatsuki fighting with you?"He said I nodded.

"Yeah why were they following you girls?"I asked, Tenten came and says

"None of your concern Blondy"She said with a scary voice that make me shivered.

"But is still mine" Granny Tsunade said as the girls look at her and nodded.

" And mine " We all turn to Gaara who spoken I saw Temari and Matsuri pale as the other girls shock.

"Shiiiiittt" I heard Tenten muttered in a sigh.

"Can the guy leave first and they will explain both of Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama" Anko said.

"?!" I scream. Hinata came and whack me in the head, drag me to the window and trowing me out as I land at the front door floor sobbing.

"Hiii-hic-naaa-hic-chaaann!" I said sobbing.

That same moment guys land beside me but on there feet as I look up to the window and saw a fire dragon came out of it.

"They are so troublesome" I heard Shikamaru said.

From where we were we could hear Granny Tsunade laughter.

"Let's go Baka" Sasuke said as he drag me all the way to the Uchiha compound by the collar back of my shirt .

"HINATA-CHAN!" I scream...

Matsuri P.O.V

"HINATA-CHAN" I could hear Naruto from here.

I smirked at Hinata and Tenten for getting the boys out.

I was going to died when Gaara knows about our little secret yeah is very little that only Anko sensei and Lady Tsunade know.

I knew I will have to be the first sooner or later to tell him .

I look at Gaara, he just look older he of all the people he is friend or met except his brother, sister and me have never show that emotion of love like the tattoo on his forehead.

'Miss him So much ' I thought out loud they look at me weirdly.

" I miss my Akio only that he he sorry for interrupting you may please continue Tenten-chan" I said with a innocent smile as she glare at me for interrupting her.

"Like I was saying is that they follow us for the kids ma'am" Tenten said.

"Why do the Akatsuki want so much your children?" Kankuro asked as Gaara nodded.

"Well they are very special that one of the reason and two is that if Orochimaru get them he will be unstoppable" I said as the three nodded.

"That why we all have to stay in one of the countries we have help each other and if one of us or someone is not watching the children they could attack at any time" Temari said serious.

"That why we are asking where they went is really dangerous to have them alone even if they are strong enough " Hinata said as wegirls nodded.

"Very well you may go look for the children and look around the village and visit your families as me and the Kazekage make a decision" Tsunade said dismissing us we nodded and got out I as the doorclosed I gave a last look at Gaara but it took me out off guard that he did back with a smile.

' he so dreamy' I thought with a smile.

**Sorry I update late I got too much school stuff and parties XD.**

**What will be Tsunade and Gaara decision? Will Matsuri keep daydreaming with Gaara? Will Sasuke pay more attention to Sakura than killing Itachi? Will Shikamaru solve his puzzle and do it before Temari and Tenten stop him? When will Naruto Learn to not mess with Hinata? Will Anko look for Kakashi ? Will Tsunade stop loving this girls any day? Why are Neji and Sasuke so gorgeous?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Neji P.O.V.

We all the guys sat in the Uchiha compound living room In our own thought.

"Shikamaru do you think they are hiding something from us ?"Naruto asked getting everyone out of there thought.

"I guessed but women act like that "Shikamaru said.

He took a scroll out, it was completely blank he start to write the other two idiot got beside him to look at what he was writing.

"I think the Akatsuki have followed them for a reason" -Naruto interrupt Shikamaru.

"No duh " Naruto said sarcasticlly, Uchiha hit him in the head.

"OW! what was that for Teme?" The idiot asked Uchiha.

"Shut it Dobe "Uchiha only said as the idiot only whined.

Shikamaru continue drawing and writing, he then stop and took the paper to the middle where everyone could see it.

"They have been gone for 6 years by that time the village haven't really been attack destructively by the Akatsuki till two years ago remember that Itachi wasn't really looking for anything, but some kids that got the Uchiha power remember?"Shikamaru said.

The we guys nodded, when Kiba was about to talk some shadows came in, Uchiha active his sharingan as I my byakugan.

"!" I heard the two idiots screamed.

I turn to look at the two to see two shadows around them.

"!...Hinata-Chan?"The Dobe said.

"Aw come on Hinata-Chan you blow our cover again!" The shadow Behind Shikamaru said.

"Na ah it was Pinky fault" The Shadow 'Hinata 'behind Uzumaki said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL-"The Shadow in the middle of me and Uchiha was interrupt.

"Kai!"The Shadow from the window to my side said.

The shadows start to form into six women figures...The girls appear grinning.

"SHIKA-NIISAN"Tenten said giving Shikamaru a hug.

"Tenten" He said hugging her back "I miss you, you troublesome women" He said with a sigh as they pull back.

"Aw... AAH! What is that horrible thing in my feet !?"Ino exclaim.

"Uchiha do you ever clean this place or get your underwear in the closet ?"She said.

I snickered at this, Uchiha grunted saying:"Those are from the Dobe" He said.

Ino squeak throwing the boxer at Sakura, she squeak too, next Kiba face, then Temari breast, finally they end at my face.

"Ha-ha"I could heard Tenten laugh.

I pick the underwear and throw it to The Idiot that was laughing at me.

"Hey guys we just came here because Ten's want to see Shikamaru and definitely wasn't the greatest idea of all" Hinata said, Tenten pout as I look at her.

'_She has grown a lot sense more mature on her way, her tan smooth skin shine by the beam of the sun effecting her big brown chocolate eyes to sparkle'_ I thought.

She felt that my stare, that way she turn all her attention to me and grin. I hate myself for letting her notice. The stare I gave her show my emotion to her, my affection that I care that I love her and need her to my side, it show her my only weakness. That stare is only for her and only her, the one I will sacrifice my for.

"Well I got to look for my kids now" She said looking through the other girls.

I shock '_KIDS!?'_I thought.

'**Oh god this is great she has kid and from other guy that isn't yours Imagen if they were Uchiha's, remember they use to date before you go out with her. You were jealous and almost beat the crap out of Uchiha... that was a great memory' My Inner said laughing.**

_'SHUT UP' _I said out loud, everyone turn to me especially Tenten, who glare. _Man I'm dead._

"WHAT DID YOU SAID ?" She said with her fist in front of my face with her eyes on fire.

"No-o-othing at all" I stammered, everyone shock even I, in all my life I the greatest Hyuuga Neji has never stammer.

I heard laughter, turning to Uzumaki both me and Tenten glare deathly at him, he stop and stuck his tongue at Tenten, _Bad idea._

No P.O.V. / Minutes Later

Naruto was crying on the corner after Tenten beat him up.

There was a knock on the door...

"Answer it Uchiha is most be for you"Sakura demand.

Sasuke glare a little shock by her action, he stand and walk through the door.

"Man I'm hungry" Kiba said, his stomach groaned "Let's go eat all together" he said.

At this Naruto beam up from the corner after the beat that Tenten gave him and say:"Let's go eat at Ichiraku's, believe it !"

"Mowwy!"I voice said; a girl came, she has cream skin , sky blue eyes and her long brown hair in 2 low pig tails;she ran over to Ino.

Then a kid with cream skin,golden eyes and brown messy with some red tips at the end of the hair; he ran to Matsuri.

A then a boy with average skin onyx eyes and black hair only ran to his mother or Sakura.

A girl walk slowly yawning to Temari; she has cream skin, jade eyes and her brown hair that was in a mini side ponytail.

A boy came running around the room been chase around by a little girl. Boy; he has cream skin, hyuuga eyes and messy blond hair. The little girl that chases the blond boy has cream skin, pearl color eyes and her long brown hair in a ponytail.

And lastly a boy came with a girl hiding on his back. The boy has medium length brown hair,in a mini ponytail and pearl color. The girl hiding behind him, has Indigo short hair in a mini pony tail ,pale skin and the hyuuga eyes.

The little indigo head girl ran over to Hinata, who hug her thigh. Beside her was Tenten holding a furious little brown head girl, that was about to blow off the blond head boy.

"TEN-OBASAN HELP ME!"The blond boy scream, hiding on Tenten back trying to cover from the little girl.

"Hitomi stop okay! and Haruto how many times I have tell you to never call me that again!" She groan with a tick on her forehead.

"Sowwy" They both said vowing their heads sadly, as Tenten let go off Hitomi and Haruto walks to the front.

"Now what happen with you two?"Tenten said, Hinata came to her side and nodded.

"Haruto start to mocking me because I fell on the way here!"Hitomi said.

"Na ah" Haruto protested.

"Ya ah"Hitomi did back.

"Na ah"

"Ya ah"

"Na ah"

"Ya ah"

"You two stop!" Hinata exclaim. The both shut up, Hinata turn to his son and ask:"Is it true Haruto?"

"N-o-o-o Oka-san"Haruto stammered.

''Hina is he telling the true?"Hinata said, looking at her daughter on her side.

Hina look at her mother then at Haruto who was begging her not to tell her mother the true.

"Gomen'nasai Otōto-san, he is lying Oka-san"she said softly, Hinata turn to his son.

"We are talking about this later -he nodded happily- but you still are in trouble"She said, Haruto frowned.

"So we are going to eat or not?" Kiba said, his stomach groan.

"Yes Oka-san Let's go eat!" Sora said to Ino.

"Yes! Oka-san Let's go eat ramen!"Haruto beam up Hina nodded.

"You two like ramen?" Naruto asked the twins.

"Yes ramen is the best thing in the world" Hina said softly with a smile

"Do you like ramen...eh..How are you anyway?" Haruto asked rudely.

Hinata didn't do anything at this, she only rubbed her temple and sigh.

"Naruto and no I don't like Ramen I LOVE IT BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said, smiling.

"YEAH!" The Twins cheer with Naruto.

"Let's go before he makes a something idiotic about 'How Ramen is the best thing in the world' and all that." Neji said walking out as the other follow his pace forgetting all about Naruto.

"Hey! they left me alone again?! HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto start to run through the hallway not noticing the door was close BANG!"OW! TEME!" He scream in frustration.

**Sorry I couldn't post any chapter I got school so is really hard for me to written the story sooo anyway... Review and comment! **


End file.
